


Bad Example

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus finds out Shepard is on Menae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Example

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble set on the Menae mission. I always wondered how Garrus felt when he found out Shepard was there, and so I wrote this. Hope you like it!

He heard the news immediately. 

Commander Shepard from the SSV Normandy SR-2 had landed on Menae, looking for the Primarch. One of his soldiers told him about the commander’s arrival as soon as general Corinthus informed them: Shepard had taken care of the communication tower. Knowing who would become the next Primarch was her top priority. Corinthus didn’t go into many details as to Shepard’s motives, but Garrus didn’t need any. 

He abandoned his position in one the flanks that was still under Reaper attack without hesitation, trusting the other soldiers to fight back the hordes of husks and cannibals succesfully. They would be fine without him for a while. If Shepard was on Palaven’s moon asking for help, he wasn’t going to stand there, waiting with arms crossed. 

Garrus made his entrance calm and collected, emanating an air of self-confidence only emphasized by the ‘sir’ Corinthus gave him when he showed up. Now he was a _respectable_ member of turian society, he thought with a certain degree of cynicism. However, the vision of Shepard standing a few meters from him put to test all his self-control. How long had it been since he had seen her for the last time? Six months? 

All that time he had been quite busy to count the days, but a great portion of his thoughts had been entirely devoted to Shepard. It was hard to believe she was there again, after all this time and after all what had happened. The galaxy was falling apart, an army of Reapers invading every corner of known space – and yet, she had come back to him. The idea of rushing towards her and putting his arms around her slender body crossed his mind for a second, dismissing it immediately. 

It wasn’t the time nor the moment for such displays of affection – Garrus wasn’t even sure how she felt about him now. It had been a long, long time… and some things may have changed. They talked to each other, and it seemed to Garrus that she was as happy as he was to see her again. At least, that’s what _he_ wanted to believe.

Despite all his self-control and reserved attitude, the lingering smile in Shepard’s lips encouraged him to make a move. He couldn’t give her a proper hug, but he had never been a good example of the ever present inflexibility and strictness that characterized turians. Thus, his hands made his way to Shepard’s in a friendly handshake, like old friends reuniting after so long, missing each other. Her five fingered hand shook his and Garrus wanted to read in that gesture more than he probably should. In the end, he could not suppress the urge to touch her, covering her hand with his own and caressing her for a brief moment. 

Garrus was unaware of Shepard’s next step on her mission and he didn’t quite know what had brought her to Menae yet, but he was sure of one thing: wherever Shepard would go, he would be right behind her until the very end.


End file.
